


Tentacle love

by DragonLover143



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Felching, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OctoCas, Octopus Castiel, Rimming, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sucks. This summery is going to suck. Sorry about that. Dean and Cas are mates. Dean builds a home on the island he found Cas on. Now it is time to finish the house and... Wait! Your going into heat? Shit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean grinned as he cut the engine and dropped the anchor on his boat. He had been on the water for a few hours and had finally made it to the small cove on the island he found 2 years ago. It looked like it came out of a fantasy film. There was a large waterfall and cliff blocking one side of the cove and on the other was a beach. The land curved almost completely around making it so that only someone who knew where the entrance was AND the skills to navigate the rocks outside could get in. He was slowly bringing everything he would need to permanently live here with each trip.

 

So far he had managed to build the structure of his future house. On this trip he had brought the supplies to build self sufficient indoor plumbing. He would catch rain water and purify it to use for drinking water, the sinks and the shower. After that it would be cleaned again to be used in the toilet and then cleaned again to be used on his small garden. There was a tank that would hold all the waste that the purifier would pull out and every 6 months he would lode the tank onto his boat and take it to be dumped. He also has a pump to pull water from the cove if the rain water tank went dry. He quickly unloaded the boat of piping, pumps, purifiers, holding tanks, and tools. Once that was done he unloaded all the supplies he would need for 3 weeks.

 

When that was done he went inside and pulled on his scuba suit, grabbed a scuba tank and made his way back to the water. A moment latter he was making his way down under and into a cave. He wound his was wound the maze of tunnels and up into a cavern that had air. When he breached the surface he pulled off his mask and called out.

 

"I'm home!" A moment latter a large octopus with a human torso came from one of the branching caves and latched onto him. He had ice blue eyes, dark blue tentacles, tan skin covering his human parts and short brown hair. Dean wrapped his armed around him and kissed the octo man hard on the lips. When they finally broke apart a gravelly voice met his ears.

 

"How long do I get you this time?" Dean grinned.

 

"Well I brought enough supplies to last me 3 weeks but I know you will be hunting for me so I can make what I brought last at least 6 weeks! No one is expecting me back any time soon and anyone that matters knows to call my satellite phone. Just a few more trips like this and I will finally be done and able to live here permanently!" Dean grinned. The man holding him started to purr with happiness.

 

"I am glad. I don't like going weeks without seeing you." The man pouted. Dean chuckled.

 

"Don't worry Cas. It won't be much more of this then you will have me forever!"

 

He kissed Cas again on the lips while slowly sliding his hand under the water till his finders found the shorter thicker "tentacle" that was actually Cas's penis. Cas bucked under him and one of his tentacles started working Deans scuba suit off him. Cas had gotten quite good at holding Dean above the water while manipulating him about. Once the suit was off Cas dropped it, knowing he would have to retrieve it for his human before he could leave. Once he had dropped the suit his tentacles went to work. Cas carefully worked his tentacles around Deans hole and pulled back when he felt something. Dean was looking at him grinning.

 

"What is that?"

 

"Go take a look." Cas nodded once and, still holding Dean above the water, went down and spread his lovers ass cheeks to take a look. He groaned at what he found. Inside Deans ass was a large clear glass butt plug and inside (thanks to his excellent night vision) he could see that Dean was filled to the brim with what looked like spunk. He came back up to the surface.

 

"Is that what I think it is in there? Are you filled with your own ejaculate?" Dean grinned and nodded.

 

"Yup! Every time I came this past week and a half I did it in a bottle and saved it. Before I headed out I filled myself up and plugged myself. That way it would be warm by the time I got to you. I know how much you love my spunk and I noticed how much you hate it when it goes to waste. So instead I saved it as a surprise! Plus you know how much I love being eaten out!" Cas grinned, took a deep breath and sealed his mouth over Deans before dragging him through a tunnel that came into another cavern with air, this one had a shelf made of stone big enough to lay Dean on easily. A moment latter Cas had him on the rock with his legs spread and was working the plug out carefully. Dean bucked but Cas held him down. As soon as the plug was out he sealed his lips around his gapping hole and started to suck. Dean cried out in ecstasy. Cas took the opportunity to plunge one of his tentacle into his mouth, forcing Dean to deep throat it. Cas used the suckers on one of his other tentacles to stimulate Deans nipples and wrapped more tentacles around his dick and began pumping. With all this stimulation Dean did not last more then 5 minutes. After he came Cas licked his cum off his stomach and climbed up him. He grinned down at Dean and then whispered into his ear.

 

"My heat will be here in 5 days at most." This caused Dean the gasp. Last time Cas had a heat Dean had been away and missed it. When he came back he found Cas laying on this rock sadly covering 3 eggs. Eggs that would never live because they can't survive outside of a body. Eggs that had not been fertilized. Eggs that triggered something in Dean. Before that he had known that he loved Cas. But he never thought that they could be true mates. Cas had told him that they were when they first met when he first found the island, but he had not believed him. Mates were supposed to feel a pull. He had not felt it. But seeing Cas protecting the infertile, inviable eggs triggered something in him. He knew then that Cas was his mate and he would do anything to make him happy. The next day he started making plans to move to the island permanently. He knew he had about a year to do this before Cas went into heat again. And it had come a few months early.

 

"But the house is not ready! What... What... What am I..." Cas covered his mouth.

 

"No. We will make this work. But only if you are ready. If you want to you can stay here with me and we will find a way to get this to work, if your not ready yet then you can go for a few days and we can try again next year." He took his hand off Deans mouth and helped him sit up. "It's up to you." Dean froze for a few minutes thinking.

 

"No. We will do it this time. I will leave right now and go get Sam, Bobby, and more supplies. I will call them as soon as I get to the surface and tell them to be ready and to start getting what I need to finish. We will be back in 2 days max and I will set them up with schematics on how everything needs to go in order to finish. I know that once I have the eggs I can't leave you for a few months and hard labor is out of the question. I won't have time to work on the house for over a year and it needs to get done. They will help me out and maybe I can get Ellen and Jo to help as well. I wanted to get it all done on my own but this is more important." He caressed Cas's face.

 

"No Dean. I know how much building it on your own means to you. We can wait a year." Dean shook his head.

 

"No Cas, we won't wait! Last year you about died from depression when the eggs did not hatch. I won't put you through that again. Besides I did most of the work on the house myself. That is enough for me. I just want you happy and healthy. And if that means not doing ALL the work myself then so be it!" He kissed him deeply. "Now can you get my suit so I can head back out? I have work to do." Cas smiled at him.

 

"Of course!" Not all that long after Dean was back on his boat and on the satellite phone with is brother explaining what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! This is a 911. I need you to start gathering anything you need for a 3 week stay on the island. Cas will be going into heat in about 5 days and I need you to finish the house for me. When I get off the phone I will be calling Bobby for help as well. I am hoping Ellen and Jo can help too." Dean blurted out as soon as Sam answered the phone.

 

"Whoa! Slow down! I thought it was going to be a few more months?" Sam exclaimed.

 

"Yah well after we... Greeted... Each other he let me know that we had about 5 days. He said we could wait till next year but last year he almost died in mourning. I can't lose him. I won't make him go through that again. Pleas dude! I know this is a lot to ask but I need you!" Dean pleaded.

 

"No worries brother! I will be there. So I will pack for 3 weeks, I am assuming that means I will be there longer than 3 weeks. I know you packed for 3 weeks already with the goal of not leaving for at least 6. Also what other supplies do you need to finish the house?" The larger man asked.

 

"Yah it will be longer than 3 weeks. But after the first week or so then Cas will start hunting for all of us and I won't be able to do hard labor, but there is natural food and what not that I can find on the island. Plus, I will be asking anyone that comes with us to bring 3 weeks’ worth of food. So it should all even out." He then went on to list off what he knew Sam could get quickly for the house. As soon as he could he called Bobby and had the same conversation except he added in:

 

"Well balls boy! All you have to do is ask! Now stop being an idjit and tell me what you need." When he got off the phone he called up Ellen and talked to her. She verbally slapped him through the phone for even thinking that she and Jo would not be able to help. She also informed him that Jo had her own sea worthy boat and that she was excellent at maneuvering it in tight places. This would make it so they could get the rest of the supplies and Ellen had offered to bring along all the food from the bar. She said she had a friend that she could talk to that had a large freezer that came with a big generator so they could rig it up to move on and off the boat and have a freezer with them. It would be a bit longer until the solar, tide powered and wind powered generators could all be installed. 

 

By the time he reached land Jo had her boat docked next to his usual dock and she and Ellen were packing clothes and other supplies. Over the next day all 5 of them worked their asses off packing anything and everything they could think of that they would need in the past 1-2 months. Dean was the only one hat could navigate the rocks and entrance and he could not leave until after the eggs were hatched. He hadn't thought about that at first but now that he knew Jo had a boat he hoped that he could take her in and out a few times so she could learn to navigate and then be able to take everyone back when they were all done. 

 

A day and a half later they were pulling into the cove and got to work unloading. On one of his trips to the boat Dean yelped when a tactical grabbed his ankle.

 

"Cas! You scared me!" Dean gasped out as he dropped the box and after making sure he did not have any electronics or anything that could be ruined by water he jumped in.

 

"How was your trip? I see everyone is helping."

 

"It went well. They are all happy to help and Jo about tore off my ear when she found out that you had offered to wait a year. It didn't matter that you said it and I did not agree, she still wanted to punish me for such a thought." Dean chuckled.

 

"Hay! Lover boy! Get out of the water! You can have freaky tentacle sex with hot octo-boy AFTER you finish helping us unload and walk us through what we need to be doing. Then you are free to go off wherever you need to go to have eggs put up your ass." Jo called down to him, just to have her mother slap the back of her head. 

 

"Dean don't worry about it. Just do what you need to do and join us when you can. There are 4 of us, we can take care of the unloading.” She turned her attention to Cas. “you take good care of my boy you hear?” she said with a stern voice but a smile and a wink.

 

“Don’t worry Ellen. I will always take care of him. He is my mate; he will always come first.” Cas said with all seriousness, not having caught on to the fact that she was teasing him.

 

“Oh I know.” She then grabbed Jo by the arm and dragged her off. Cas turned to Dean.

 

“If she knows that I would take care of you then why did she tell me I needed to take care of you?” Cas asked Dean with his head tilted. Dean chuckled.

 

“She was teasing you. Next time she says something like that look at her face. She was smiling and she winked at you as well. Those are both signs that she is teasing you. Don’t worry about it my love. Now how are you feeling?” Cas smirked at him.

 

“I have about a day. We will need to take any of the supplies that we will need to the cavern. You will need food and water but I will be able to cover everything else.” Dean grinned at him.

 

“I can’t wait.” He clung to Cas for a bit longer, just enjoying being all wrapped in his mate. After a while Cas started to unwrap himself from around Dean 

 

“Your brother is heading this way. I think they are done unloading.” Dean groaned and started to climb out of the water with Cas helping him (not that he needed the help, Cas just wanted to touch his ass.)

 

“Glad you are ready to go; I did NOT want to have to walk up on something.” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go. Besides I need to gather up food and water and bring it with me to our cavern tonight. I won’t be coming out of the cavern for around a week so I need to make sure I have everything I am going to need.” Dean said as they made their way up to the house. 

The house had what looked like a moat around it and if you looked carefully you could see that under the water there were tunnels that went into the house. Once inside you would find what looked like wading pools in every room and little rivers with steppingstones going over the rivers. There was even a room that was primarily water with some steppingstones and islands, but under the water there were caves and tunnels that were both natural and manmade. This room was designed for their future children. All the channels in the house were fed by the underwater caves, this was Cas and the future kids could live in the same house as Dean with minimal issues.

 

Dean showed Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam around the house and explained what needed to get done still. He showed them the blueprints and then got to work on gathering up the food and water he would need. Dean had, had a bag specially made that would be a cooler that was also 100% water proof that he could take with him when he dives. Once Dean had everything he would need he put on a dive suit and an air tank. Once he had everything he grabbed the bag with his food and dived into the caves, making his way to the cavern that Cas had picked out for whenever he went into heat.

 

The cavern was quite large and unaffected by the tides. It had a shallow pool of water so that Cas would not have to hold him up the whole time and large rock shelves that already had piles and piles of blankets and pillows for him to sleep with on an air mattress. There were enough pillows and blankets that when one set got too wet he could change them out. Cas had worked hard on the cavern and had even carved into the rock on one side making a natural outgoing flow of water so that any bodily fluids would go away and not contaminate the water in the cavern.

 

Dean climbed up onto the shelf and stripped off the dive suit and stashed it away. He already had a second dry dive suit stashed down here just in case. After he pulled the food bag up and put it off to the side he dried off with a town and climbed his naked ass into the bed to wait for Cas. It did not take long for him to show up and Dean got into the pool so they could sit together comfortably. 

 

“Hi my love. I won’t be ready for some hours still, but we can use this time to get you ready physically and mentally. Once I go into heat my tentacles will start releasing an oil that will protect your skin from long term exposure to the salt water. The oil also has a numbing agent in it to help you stretch for when I put the eggs into you. But if you want we can start slowly working you open now.” Cas’ tentacles were slowly drifting all around Dean, gently stroking all of his exposed skin. Dean moaned deeply, loving the feeling of the tentacles stroking him and the occasional sucker attacking itself to him for a moment here and there. 

 

“That sounds amazing!” Cas carefully directed Dean to lay down with his head on the ledge to keep it above water.

 

I know! I am evil! You will just have to wait for the mating scene! ;-)


	3. Mateing time

Dean sighed in pleasure as Cas trailed one of his tentacles along Deans rim. He gently probed at his hole. As he gently teased his lovers hole he used one of his other tentacles to stimulate his nipples and another tactical to fondle his balls and dick, alternating between stroking and using his suckers. The rest of his tentacles were exploring the rest of Deans body. As Cas slowly increased the stimulation Dean began to moan.

“Cas, pleas, stop teasing me!” Cas chuckled.

“We will have plenty of sex over the next few days, we should take our time now while we can.” He leaned down and kissed Dean deeply. He allowed his tong to slip into deans mouth and slowly mapped it out. Dean sighed again, enjoying the feeling of Cas’s tong in his mouth and his tentacles stimulating every bit of his body. He then deepened the kiss allowing his tong to dance with Cas’s and slowly their tongs made their way from Deans mouth into Cas’s mouth. Cas groaned and pulled back panting.

“I can feel my oil getting ready. I am getting close to being in full Heat. About an hour left. You are so perfect for me that just being around you is speeding up my heat.” He panted out. Dean reached out and grabbed one of his mate’s tentacles and brought it to his mouth. Looing Cas right in the eyes he kissed one of the suckers before licking the tip and drawing it into his mouth, after a moment he pulled the tentacle out of his mouth and kissed the tip. Cas groaned at the sight and feeling of his mate kissing his tentacle. 

“I love that I can have such a strong effect on you.” Dean smirked as he reached down for Cas’s dick. He slowly stroked it causing Cas to sigh and thrust into Deans hand. Dean took ahold of another of Cas’s tentacles and re directed it from his nipples to his ass. “I will keep stroking if you keep playing with my ass. You stop then I stop.” Cas moaned and allowed his tentacles to converge on Deans ass, two of his tentacles heled Deans ass cheeks apart while three of his tentacles took turns circling him and probing at his hole. As Dean relaxed the tentacles were able to slowly sink into him and start stretching him out. The whole time Dean kept his hand slowly pumping Cas, slowly stimulating his dick to lengthen and thicken. The more Dean pumped the more excited Cas became and probed Deans ass deeper and deeper, slowly stretching him further. After about an hour of this Cas was able to push one thin tentacle or the tips of 2 tentacles into Deans ass. Without any lube he could only do so much without hurting Dean. Cas slid one of his tentacles as far as he could into Dean before leaving it there and kissing Dean deeply.

“Just a bit longer now my love. Till then I can’t do any more. Not without lubrication of some sort. Spit won’t be enough. My oil will be able to help but I am not producing it just yet. For now, lets just rest.” Dean grinned up at his lover. 

“I will never say no to a cuddle with you. There is little else in this world that I love as much as being completely surrounded by you. Only thing better is being surrounded by you while being fucked or making love. The only thing that might be better is being filled with your eggs!” Dean wiggled his ass on the tentacle and curled up in the nest of tentacles surrounding him. Cas chirped with happiness.

“We shouldn’t have to wait long my love. I am starting to feel my oil, there just isn’t enough yet to do anything with.” Cas moved the tactical that’s up Deans ass a bit to show him that the movement was a bit easier. Slowly Cas continued to thrust in and out, stimulating the oil to flow more and more. Soon his oil was dripping out of Deans ass and he was able to start working in a second tactical with his first one still firmly planted inside him. Cas started panting as his concentration deepened and he worked Deans ass to accommodate 2 of his tentacles. He would need to be able to get 3 tentacles into him before he could even think about putting eggs inside him. Cas growled as he felt his heat surge.

“My MATE! MINE!” Cas growled as he rubbed his tentacles all over his mate’s body, coating it in his oil. After Dean was completely coated Cas chirped and started to work on Dean’s ass even more. Dean sighed and whimpered in pleasure. “your ass is going to be so wide open. My eggs will just slip in. I will be able to put 3 eggs into you easily, 4 if I work hard and you let me. You will let me won’t you?” Cas asked as he rubbed the tip of a slippery tactical across Deans lips. Dean moaned, the oil having some of Cas’s Heat hormones in it giving Dean a taste of what Cas was feeling. 

“Yes.” Dean whimpered out. Because of Deans biology being different from Cas’s the hormones effected Dean much more severely. Cas grinned. 

“But don’t worry my love, 4 will be the max. The eggs will grow while inside you after all. I would not want to hurt you.” Cas kissed Dean deeply as he slowly worked the 3rd tentacle into his mate. Once all 3 were inside he began to pump them in and out, stretching him just a bit more. “almost ready my love.” He took Deans hand and put it over his dick, letting him feel the fact that there was a large lump at the base of it. The lump was about the same size as a large chicken egg. Dean whimpered feeling the egg that was inside his mate, just waiting for the right moment to be put up his own ass. 

“I want it! I want your eggs!” Dean gasped bucking up into Cas. Cas stroked Deans dick, encouraging it to ejaculate, he wrapped his mouth around Dean’s dick and started to suck. Cas trailed his tong up the underside of his mate’s dick and swirled his tong around the head of his dick before sucking hard. It did not take long for dean to cum, shooting into Cas’s mouth where he held it. He then pulled his tentacles out of Deans ass and replaced them with his dick. Cas pumped his dick quickly for only a few moments before stilling as the egg traveled up his dick and into Deans ass. Dean groaned as he felt the dick in his ass expand and the egg travel into him. Once Cas was certain that the egg was safely lodged into Dean’s ass did he seal his mouth to his hole and forced deans own cum into his ass, to fertilize the egg. Once it was all inside Cas plugged him up with a few tentacles and went back to work on his dick. He milked out two more orgasms that he caught in his mouth and again forced them up Deans ass before plugging him once again. 

After that the fire in Cas seemed to bank a little and he pulled back enough to look his exhausted and whimpering mate over. When he was sure that his mate was not hurt in any way he then pulled Dean close again and crawled over to the cooler. He opened and bottle of water and forced Dean to drink half of it by putting the water in his own mouth and transferring it to dean by kissing him. After about half of the bottle was empty did dean start to come back to himself. Once he was more aware of his surroundings he was able to feed himself a preteen bar, that was surprisingly good, and an apple. Once the food was down Dean and Cas snuggled together with Cas’s tentacles still up Deans ass to hold his Cum inside. 

“So” Dean said as he looked into Cas’s eyes and allowed a hand to rest over his lower abdomen. “I have my first egg now. That was… Just… Well it was intense. When do we go again?” he asked.

“Probably in a few hours or so. We won’t be mating the whole time we are here. When my body senses that your body can handle another egg then I will have another surge of heat hormones and we will go again. We will be mating for 3 or 4 days, after you have enough eggs and they are fertilized then we will stay here for a few more days letting your body rest and prepare for the changes it will go through. I will start producing a fluid within the next few hours, the tentacles that are in you will start excreting the liquid and when I am not in you I will be drawn to put my tentacles in you every few hours or so till you have the eggs. The liquid will help the eggs and it will force any waste to liquefy and safely move into your bladder so instead of defecating you will urinate everything out instead. But don’t worry. From my understanding the submissive mate always enjoys the process. A few have even gotten to love it so much that the couple worked to stimulate the dominate mate to continue producing this liquid even after the eggs have been laid. I have a brother never stopped producing and they both seem to enjoy the effects. Dean shuddered and cuddled into Cas. 

“That sounds interesting. I can’t wait experience it. But when will I meet your siblings?” Dean asked.

“Hopefully not till the eggs have hatched.” Cas said darkly.

“Why? What are you worried about?” Dean asked, causing Cas to sigh. 

“I will tell you after my heat has ended and you are recovering. I promise. Right now we both need to sleep to get ready for the next bout of Heat.” Dean seemed to contemplate arguing but seemed to think better of it.

“Fine, but you need to eat too.” Cas nodded and using one of his tentacles he pulled a mesh bag out of the water. In it were a bunch of live fish. Cas pulled out one and put the bag back in the water. He made quick work of the fish and made sure that what was left was caught in the courant of water to drag it out of the cave. He then cuddled up closely to dean and they both drifted off. 

About 4 hours later Dean was woken by Cas using his tentacles and suckers to jack him off. Right before he came Cas once again caught his cum in his mouth. He quickly pulled his tentacles out of Deans ass and put his dick in. Within moments he was grunting as he pushed the second egg into his mate. Dean whimpered and moaned. It only took a moment for Cas to put the load of cum that he had in his mouth into Dean’s ass and plug him back up. Again he worked 2 more loads of cum out of him and into his mouth. This time though he had positioned dean on his back with his head propped up so he could she his own ass. He could see how his hole gaped open and watched as this time Cas allowed the cum to drip out of his mouth and into his hole. Dean gasped as he came once again just by seeing his mate drip his own cum into his gaping ass. Cas chuckled and scooped up the cum with a tentacle and fed it back to Dean.

“You now have 2 of our eggs in you.” Cas whispered into dean’s ear. Dean rubbed his abdomen feeling the eggs inside himself.

“I am exhausted but I really have to pee.” Dean said sheepishly. With Cas’s tentacles in his ass he had no idea how he was going to pee. Cas nodded and carried Dean into the water. He heled his mate in the current and a little away from himself. He did not mind if dean peed on him but he had a feeling that Dean would not feel comfortable with that. With a blush dean let go. As soon as he was done Cas brought him back to the ledge and held him close. Cas went ahead and pulled out more food and water for Dean. This time he finished off the previous water bottle and drank another one as well. He also ate a thing of tuna and some cheese and grapes. Cas went ahead and had a couple of fish out of his net before they cuddled together and went back to sleep. 

It wasn’t until the next evening when Dean was ready for another round. This time Cas went ahead and pumped his egg into Dean before gathering his cum and dripping it into his gapping ass again. When he was done Dean laid pillowed into Cas’s tentacles gasping. Cas stroked Deans face tenderly. 

“If you don’t want any more we can be done. My instincts only require that I lay 3 eggs a mating season. But I can lay more. If you tell me that you don’t want any more then I won’t lay any more, my heat will end now.” Dean shook his head.

“I remember what you asked me when we started. You asked if I would take 4 eggs and I said yes. I am going to make good on my word. Besides I like even numbers. I may need a full day to recover enough to take another egg and have enough cum to orgasm 3 times again, but I am happy to stay in your tentacles as long as I can.” Cas chirped with happiness and kissed Dean hard. 

“You are perfect! Thank you my love! I will make sure you are as comfortable as can be!” Cas promised as he pressed his lips to Deans again. When he pulled back he went to work on getting them both fed and got Dean some water. After Dean had eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple and drank a bottle of water and Cas had finished off another two fish they curled up together and drifted off to sleep. 

The next time Dean woke up he was surprised to find that Cas was still asleep. He felt much better and honestly he was actually horny. He smirked as he reached down and took hold of Cas’s dick. He groaned when he felt that Cas already had an egg at the base of his dick. He reached back and felt along his rim. He shuddered when he felt how stretched out he was around Cas’s tentacles. He slowly and carefully worked them out of his ass before sitting down on Cas’s dick and started to ride it. He was shocked when Cas did not wake up when his body started to work his egg into Dean’s body. As the egg worked its way inside Dean started to jack himself off. As soon as the egg entered his body he came into his hand. It was then that he realized Cas was awake because he took deans hand and lapped up his cum before transferring the cum into Dean’s ass. The whole time Cas held his eyes.

“so I see you do want another egg.” Cas smirked. “in that case, do you want to do the work and have me put your ejaculate in you or do you want me to do all the work?” Dean groaned. 

“you can do the work. But I don’t want you to look away from me even once.” Cas nodded, clearly taking it as his mission to do his best. Dean loved it when Cas got that look in his eye. It made him so hot. This time Cas slowly stroked Deans dick, slowly working him to the edge then backing off. Cas wrapped one of his tentacles around the base of Deans dick and using it like a cock ring, to hold off his orgasm. He ran his tong under the mushroom top of Dean’s dick, then gently sucked Dean’s dick into his mouth till his nose was pressed into Deans pubes. He then started working his throat around his dick.

“Ung! I won’t last much longer!” dean gasped as his balls drew up into himself, Cas pulled back so it would not go down his throat and instead be caught in his mouth. He then released his tentacles and started to bob his head quickly. Within moments dean was coming in his mouth. Keeping his word Cas kept eye contact as he transferred the large load into Dean’s ass and plugged him up again. After kissing dean deeply Cas pulled back.

“now my love, we should both eat and get some rest. You are probably starving. If I were to guess, we have been in here for 3 days now and you have only eaten 3 or 4 times. Your used to eating much more than that.” Dean nodded.

“Yah I could eat a whole cow. Too bad I can’t have any cooked food in here. If we started a fire for me to cook on I would not be able to breathe through the smoke in no time.” Cas looked at his mate closely, thinking hard. 

“You are right we can’t have that but if you want I could go to the house and have someone make you something then bring it back down to you. Your heath and comfort is worth more than my need to stay by your side.” Cas said with a serious look on his face. Dean scoffed.

“Cas you don’t have to do that. I am sure I will be fine with what I have here.” He said dismissing the thought. Cas nodded once.

“Yes you would be fine, but I want you truly happy and comfortable. It’s one of my instincts. You are carrying our babies, I feel the need to take care of your every need.” His eyes never wavered from deans, the intensity of the way he said this shocked Dean.

“If it means that much to you then go. Tell Sam I want 2 double bacon cheese burgers without any rabbit food and a hot apple pie. I know they have everything to make all that. And if I know Ellen she has at least one apple pie that she has frozen.” Dean said, pretending that Cas’s need to take care of him not make his insides melt and him feel that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Cas nodded and reached into another bag that was under a pile of blankets. In the bag was a but plug. He coated it in his oil and replaced his tentacles with it. 

“Here you go. You will need to keep plugged for another day at least. I will be back as quickly as I can.” Cas kissed Dean one more time before shooting off through the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as I would have liked but I lost the original I had for this chapter and this was the best I could do at recreating it. Hope you like it all the same.


End file.
